In today's growing data society, telemetry data is collected from many distinct areas and charted to help data scientists find correlations that may exist between the data. However, existing technologies for charting data are somewhat limited in their capability to render a plurality of different data types within a single chart in an intuitive and meaningful way. For instance, by way of example, it can be difficult to chart both the temperature and energy levels of a datacenter over a given period of time within a single chart because the values for the temperature and the energy levels correspond to different magnitudes and types of data. It can be particularly difficult to select an appropriate scale that accommodates both the temperature values and the energy values in such a way as to visualize the variations of the data in a single chart.
Some charts have been configured to simultaneously present different datasets within a single chart by simultaneously presenting multiple scales (e.g., a plurality of Y Axis scales, one for each dataset). However, when there are a lot of different scales and datasets presented in a single chart, it can be difficult to identify which datasets correspond to which scales. As a result, users often waste time and computing resources in an attempt to manipulate the charted visualizations into a more intuitive format.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided to illustrate only one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.